Wreaking Havoc
by Space Invading Body Snatcher
Summary: Sherlock is bored. Havoc is caused.


Sherlock lay on the sofa with his feet over the back and his head dangling off the seat.

"John, I'm bored!" He shouted.

"Then get up and do something." John responded. Muttering about worthless roommates and lazy criminals, Sherlock grabbed his mobile from the floor below him. He opened his contacts and selected Mycroft.

SH: I'm bored. SH

MH: I'm busy. Go annoy John. MH

SH: He's boring. SH

MH: Then occupy yourself. I've got to work. MH

SH: You are also worthless. SH

Sherlock looked over at John. He was still sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper. Sherlock took the other phone out of his pocket, the one with only one number programed in.

SH: I AM BORED. SH

JM: I shall see what I can do.

It was the next day before anything happened. What happened was Lestrade contacting Sherlock for help.

"We have a mysterious body we can't identify." Lestrade said.

"Really." Sherlock replied.

"And there is- you know what, just come look."

The body was in an abandoned warehouse. It was stripped bare and had numbers carved into its back. And its head was missing.

"We think the numbers are some sort of code." Lestrade said.

Numbers: (A/N: Bonus points to anyone who can crack the code.)

7 10 21 17 14 20 21 13 5 - 10 21 11 3 10 5 7 14 14 7 9 16 23 17 1 21 17 22 10 21 3 7 20 25 11 13 3 21 9 16 24 3 10 21 5 17 15 17 5 22 7 18 11 22 11 21 16 17. - 21 12 15

Sherlock committed the numbers to memory. Lestrade was right, it was a code. Then he examined the rest of the crime scene.

"So have you figured out the numbers?" John asked. It was 2200, and Sherlock was on the couch upside down again, complaining about boredom.

"Of course I have, John. It was easy." Sherlock whined.

"Then tell Lestrade."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Why not?"

"It's a message to me from Moriarty."

"Oh, what's it say?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"Whatever, Sherlock."

The next two hours passed slowly, with Sherlock alternating between pacing and muttering, laying and complaining, and playing violin. Suddenly, he went into his room. He came out two minutes later in a generic suit.

"Come along, John!" He shouted.

"Why, what happened?" John asked, walking in.

"We're going shopping." Sherlock said before running out the door.

"Wait- what? Sherlock-" John had no choice but to run after him.

At the convenience store, Sherlock grabbed duct tape, two hats, a box of latex gloves, a briefcase, and a bunch of bags. After paying, he shoved everything into the briefcase and hailed a cab.

"Downing street." he said.

The cab pulled up to the front door. Sherlock got out and flashed a badge at the security.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes. May I ask, why are you here at midnight?" The guard asked.

"Oh, you know, business." Sherlock said. "Come on." He beckoned to John and went inside. Just inside the door, he got out the hats and gloves.

"Make sure your hair is completely covered. We don't want to make this easy for Mycroft." He said, shoving one at John. Then he went into the living room. He took all the cushions off the chairs and put them in a bag. Then he went into the kitchen. ALL the plates, including the saucers to cups, went into a bag. The cutlery went into another one. Then he crawled out a window, dragging a slightly-panicking John behind him.

"You just stole from Downing Street!" John shout-whispered.

"I was bored." Sherlock responded.

"That is NO EXCUSE!"

"Doesn't matter." Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Telephone pole closest to thirty pounds from here." He told the driver.

Fifteen minutes after they left, Sherlock's phone went off.

MH: What are you doing? MH

SH: Exploring Hyde Park. Why? SH

MH: Someone broke into Downing Street. MH

SH: Oh, that's wonderful. SH

They spent the rest of the night duct taping Downing Street things to telephone poles, trees, street signs, everything. John had given up trying to figure out why.

THE NEXT MORNING ON THE NEWS:

"It appears as though two individuals stole the identification of a lower level politician to get into Downing Street. They have stolen random things out of the building and attached them all over England." Picture of a cushion hanging off a flag pole. "Police are looking for the guilty parties now. If you have any information, please contact the London Police Department. Materials known to be missing: seat cushions, plates, cup saucers, cutlery, and ash trays."

"Why did we do this again?" John asked.

"I was bored." Sherlock responded, not looking up from his experiment.

Lestrade was in a very bad mood. He stormed into Baker Street, startling Mrs. Hudson, and pinned Sherlock to the wall.

"Sherlock Holmes, I have enough things to worry about without you spreading random Downing Street things all over bloody London!" He shouted.

"Who said I did it?" Sherlock asked.

"Mycroft."

"I told him I was in Hyde Park when he texted me. Which I was." Lestrade let Sherlock go.

"I'm sorry. I just have more than enough to deal with, what with all the explosions and murders and things."

"What?" John said.

"They're not on the news, but suddenly about twelve bodies were found, then when we got there, they blew up. And there are arson fires everywhere. And now this."

Sherlock had a grin on his face when Lestrade left.

SH: I think I won. SH

JM: Shut up, Sherlock.


End file.
